The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronics and more particularly to processor system management mode caching.
System management random access memory (SMRAM) is a secure memory address space in a system memory of a computer system which stores processor status and system management interrupt (SMI) handlers. SMI handlers are software routines which perform various system management functions including system power control. The SMRAM is reserved for proprietary processing including processing of code used to update a basic input output system (BIOS) device. The BIOS device is responsible for booting a computer by providing a basic set of instructions and performing system start-up tasks. The BIOS device also provides an interface to the underlying hardware for the operating system in the form of a library of interrupt handlers, data tables and software interfaces.